An electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC) or the like uses a display module having a touch screen function. By using the touch screen function, the display module displays a software keyboard capable of inputting a text and the like desired by a user. The software keyboard can be called a floating keyboard and the like, for example. Below, the software keyboard is abbreviated as a ‘keyboard’.